


Super Cops

by Blissful_Rain



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissful_Rain/pseuds/Blissful_Rain
Summary: America has now out lawed mutants. To bad for the 99, who all happen to be mutants.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> OK- I know that it's a completely ridiculous idea, but hey its fan fiction. I have no idea where this is going, lets just call it my creative outlet. I appreciate reviews, ideas and constructive criticism, but do what you want. 
> 
> Just don't forget to kudus, seriously, it's like writers motivation. Hearing feedback is one of the easiest ways that fans of any fandom brighten my day. 
> 
> Hope you get some entertainment out of this, and I will try to update regularly. Cause I think about this waaaay to much. I'm a new writer, so if its bad hopefully I'll improve as I go along.

Jake sat in his usual spot in the briefing room. It was a Monday morning, and as usual the weekends surge of crime piled onto the detectives. The crime statistics Terry was gesturing at spiked enormously on Sunday night, and it was up to the day cops to pick up the night cops messes.

Instead of paying attention Jake stared at how beautifully the morning light caught Amy’s hair. It made her hair look like the icing from the chocolate donut he ate for breakfast, shiny and delicious. Wouldn’t it be nice to sniff it and see if it smelled as good as it looks?  
Except he couldn’t. He shouldn’t even look at Amy, despite her donut hair. They had both agreed they were better as friends- well, she had.  
Maybe if he-

“Jake, are listening?”

Terry mildly glared at him from the podium, crossing his muscular arms across his broad chest while he awaited an answer. “Well?”

Jake grinned, quickly taking his feet off the table and averting his eyes. He knew what Terry was talking about, something to do with the NYPD. He’s got this.

“Listening, that’s what I do best! Right guys?”

Boyle shifted, “Well…”

“No”, Rosa stated bluntly, “A toddler has a better attention span then you.”

“Boyle! Rosa I could understand, but you?” Jake put a hand over his heart, “I thought we were friends.”

Amy shook her head, while Gina just smirked at him from behind her phone.

Traitors.

“Jake,” Terry said impatiently, “What was I talking about?”

Jake scrambled to form an answer, wracking his brain for answers. All he got was a few minutes memory of Amy’s hair. It was time to pull out the big gun; the most believable answer he could fake-create.

“My amazing attention span?” He nailed it.

Terry raised his eyebrows.  
Jake squirmed. Maybe he didn’t.

“You know what, I think the super important thing you were talking about was so super important we should hear it again.”

Terry sighed and squared his papers. He appeared weighed down, not the happy yogurt eater he normally was.

“As I was saying; the Government has added some new laws we, and all of America, must follow, even if you disagree.”

Jake shrugged, “Well, that’s not so bad, rules change all the time don’t they? I mean, you’re not allowed to call a pig Napoleon in France but you can still call it Nepoleon. Get it, Nepoleon?”

From the corner of the room, Holt’s left eye twitched.

“The new rules are bigger then calling a pig Napoleon, Jake, they’re all over the news.”

Everyone in the room, even Gina, seemed to have a dark shadow. What ever the new rules were, they couldn’t be good.

“The board has officially out-lawed mutants. Any mutants we arrest or find are to immediately be arrested and we are to call Homeland. Citizens are to report mutants to the police, which we would then report to Homeland.”  
Jake inhaled deeply, “Cool, cool. Cool, cool, cool. Cool, cool-“

Rosa elbowed his side, shutting him up. Her dark curls spilled over her face, but he imagined she would be scowling.

“We get it, you don’t like these new rules. But suck it up, we all have to deal with them, whether we like it or not.”

The precinct all nodded reluctantly, but Jake couldn’t let it go. What if they are innocent, isn’t that then wrong?

“But would if I see a kid making bubbles from her hand, we cant arrest her! They’re bubbles!”

Jake stared around the room, but nobody would make eye contact. Not even Hitchock, who always tries to stare him down after he says something stupid. Which is all the time.

Holt straitened his back and leaned forwards with a severe frown on his face, looking like he is going to say ‘Peralta’ in that voice. That deep, condescending one.

“Peralta-“

Knew it.

“Listen very closely. If we don’t follow these orders I will be fired, you will be fired and we all will be fired. So I suggest that you follow these rules very, very closely. Understood?”

Holt’s eyes seemed dark and his face expressionless, but he used a contraction. He wasn’t happy either. There was nothing he could do.  
Jake sighed and uncrossed his arms.

“Fine, I’ll arrest mutants when I see them, but don’t expect me to try to hard,” he warned. He wont look for trouble, for once in his life. By the looks of it, dame goes for everyone else.

“Now that we have covered everything, it’s time to work.”

The detectives filed out and the meeting room was vacated, expect for Jake, who had to convince Boyle to leave him alone for a bit. He stared out the window and thought about how messed up his life was about to become.  
He had to report all mutants, but he was going to have to bend rule that a bit. Considering it would be dumb, even for him, to arrest himself. Seeing as he’s a mutant and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still finding my rhythm, but enjoy. Don't forget to leave a kudus and/or comment!

Over the last week, 19 mutants had been arrested. Nobody knows where they go, when they’ll be released, or their condition. The precinct seemed a little darker, less cheery then usual. Boyle didn’t make one remark about a new food he tried, and Gina hardly tweeted anything on twitter. 

To put it simply, the precinct was strained. And man, Jake was too. 

He had called homeland a total of three times. He never directly met the mutants, he was just told to do it. The only contact he got was when he saw a young woman in her 20’s being dragged away by men in suits into a truck for heating up coffees with her palms. 

Sitting at his desk days later he can’t bring himself to drink coffee. For now he’ll stick with drinking fizzy drinks, despite Amy’s looks of disapproval over her ‘water’. Whats so good about water anyway, coke is hydrating, even when he mixes it with vodka every morning to numb his heart. 

A fat file is plopped on his desk, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

He looks up tiredly, his usual grin feeling strained and forced. “Another case?” 

Amy shrugged half heartedly. Under her beautiful, rich eyes were dark circles. They didn’t belong there. 

“Just another murder downtown.” 

Jake grabbed the folder and flipped through. A middle aged black man who owns a cafe; registered mutant. He closed the file with a grimace. 

“Another murder? They’re being targeted. They being the mutants, incase you didn’t catch my memo.” 

Amy sighed and put her hand over his; it was warm. 

“Jake, this is hard on all of us. We just have to do our best,” she briefly smiled, “I even made a binder which categorises the crimes based on the mutagenic genes of the individual-“ 

“Thats great Amy, I’ll go tell Terry that i’m visiting-“ he checked the address, “123 Fake street. That’s an actual place? Dude!” He laughed for the first time in days, even Amy let out a chuckle. He’ll take that as a win. 

“Just go find Terry.” 

———————————- 

Terry wasn’t at his desk, and he wasn’t in the bathroom. It was 11:30, Hitchock’s bathroom session. No one uses the bathroom for three hours. 

No one. 

That left he was either out of the precent (unlikely, he had a mound of paper work) or he was in the storage room. Jake bet the latter. 

The door was slightly ajar and Jake waltzed right . He should really get a medal. 

“Terry, just letting you know there was this murder in down town and I’m taking Boyle with me to investigate, you wont believe the name of the stre-“ 

Jake blinked, trying to see if Terry was actually holding up a giant, solid wood bench with one hand. 

He blinked again. Yup, still seeing it. Jake knows he should stay quiet, just back away and protect Terrys privacy. It’s the good thing to do. 

“Terry, you’re a mutant!” 

But yeah, he’s holding up a giant desk with one hand. Theres no holding back from that. 

Terry shrieked and dropped the bench with a loud ‘thump’. He stumbled in an an effort to lean casually against the wall and smiled shakily. Terry looked like a muscular ball of anxiety, he knew he was caught. 

Jake watched with large eyes. 

“Jake,” he said nervously, “what are you doing here?” His voice had risen.

“Finding you man! Why didn’t you tell me you were a mutant?” 

“Because the world doesn’t exactly like mutants, Jake!” 

“Touche,” Jake agreed, “but still, what where you doing?” 

“None of your business!” 

Jake raised an eyebrow. Terry squirmed. 

“Fine, I dropped a piece of important paper behind this bench and the only way to grab it is to lift it up. Happy?” 

“Very.”  
Terry stared him in the eyes. Geez, they were deep. 

“Jake, you have to promise not to tell anyone.” 

He saw fear in those eyes. He had kids, and they most likely had the gene too. If he was found out, he and his entire family would be in danger. He understands, he lives that life too. 

“Terry,” Jake said sincerely, meaning it more then he has anything in his life, “I promise I will not tell anybody.” 

Terry sagged visibly with relief. 

“Thanks man.” 

“Tell anybody what?”

Jake spun around wildly, groaning in aspiration when he saw who was in the door way. “Boyle, what are you doing here!” 

“Looking for you!” 

Terry sank to the floor, looking horrified. Everyone knows Boyle can’t keep a secret, Terry looks like he defiantly does not want to be there. 

“Oh my god, I’m doomed! I can’t have yogurt in prison!” 

“Terry, nobody is going to prison,” Jake soothed, “and Charles, leave!”

Boyle looked affronted and straightened his spine, walking into the centre of the room. 

“No, somethings wrong with Terry. Tell me, maybe I can help.” 

Terry looked dangerously close to having a breakdown as he hugged his knees to his muscular chest, breathing deeply. 

Jake gestured with his hands in aspiration, “Dude, just leave. I’ll handle Terry and you can… help Amy with her binders.” 

“Why would I need help with my binders, and whats wrong with Terry?”

Jake cursed under his breath as he turned around to see Amy and Rosa standing in the door way. He should really close the door. 

“Ames, it’s fine. Just take Boyle and-“

“No,” she argued, “I’m not leaving you here with Terry. He looks terrible!” 

Terry had began rocking back and forth, ignoring Charles comforting pats on the shoulder as he whispered facts about yogurt. 

“Yeah, we’re not leaving!” Rosa agreed, crossing her arms. 

Crap. Arguing with rosa is a death sentence, he still has a bruise on his shoulder when he asked Rosa to buy him a coffee after she said no. 

“Guys, just listen to me. This is serious-“

“I’m not leaving-“

“- contains millions of probiotics-“ 

“Gina Lenetti is now in town and is demanding-"

“- you done to him, he’s a wre-“

“What is going on in here!” 

Everyone freezes, even Terry, although he just looks plain terrified now. Everyone, bar Hitchcock and sScully (small mercies), was in the room. 

It was Holt, and his eternal steely gazes glared at everyone. Jake gulped. Terry whimpered. 

They were so very screwed. 

“Captain Holt!” Jake greeted with a nervous laugh, “Didn’t see you there.” 

Holt’s eternal frown deepened. 

“Explain. Now.” 

“I know this doesn’t look good, I mean Terry is on the floor, but it’s all under control. Amy, Rosa and Charles were just leaving, right?” 

Rosa shook her head no, her glare vicious. Yikes, he didn’t want her to attack him again. 

“Actually sir, I think Jake and Terry are keeping secrets.” 

“Charles!” 

Boyle shrugged, “It’s true.” 

Terry stared Jake despairingly, his lips moving but no sound coming out. 

“Explain.”

“Well you see sir, Terry and I where um discussing, um, his kids… future pets and he doesn’t know iff he should tell them about the puppy or-“ Jake’s feeble excuses died in his throat as Holt stared him down. It was deeply disconcerting. 

“Peralta.”

The rest of the 99 was dead silent as Holt turned his attention to Terry. 

“Jeffords, explain.”

Terry rose up from his foetal position on the floor, his size making him look looming and intimidating. Jake is very much glad that he is not on the receiving end of Terry’s power pose. 

“I’m sorry sir, I can’t do that.”

Holt raised an incredulous eyebrow. 

“And why not?”

“It’s private, sir.” 

“Sargent Jeffords, explain now or you will be put on probation.” 

A muscle in Terry’s jaw twitched. 

“Sir, I can assure you that this matter is of no concern-“

“Jeffords,” Halt warned with a voice tough as iron, Jake could see Terry’s resolve crumbling. Jake winced, he didn’t mean to completely expose Terry! Stupid Boyle, stupid murder… interfering with his life. 

Terry looked conflicted, his fists balled up at his sides and his teeth clenched. Holt shut the open door with his foot, it slid closed and locked. Guess nobody leaving until it’s over. 

“Then I must ask you sir,” Terry said, “that whatever I tell you does not leave this room.”

Everyone leaned in a bit closer, Gina looking the most interested he had seen her since Boyle fell out a window. 

Holt nodded gravely. 

“You have my word.”

Terry stayed silent for a few seconds, looking like he’s being forced to kick a puppy. 

“Sir, I’m a mutant.” 

If the room was quiet before, it was now dead silent. Holt’s face remained impassive as Terry wrung his hands, and the 99 waited anxiously for their captain to react. 

“You have nothing to fear, I will not tell anyone.” 

Everyone sighed in relief. 

“Really?” Terry asked, “But isn’t it illegal for a mutant to work in the police force?” 

Holt smirked, Jake knew Holt knew something they didn’t. 

“It is,” he agreed, “but considering I am also a mutant it would be very foolish of me to have my workplace reviewed and blow my cover. “ 

Everybody in the room gaped. Holt was a mutant? Damn, they did not see this coming. 

“And I must also ask that this information does not leave this room.”

Rosa shrugged. 

“No problem, I’m a mutant too.”

The room gaped again, Holt raised his eyebrows. 

“Anybody else?”

“Me!” Boyle shouted, “Oh man, I’m so excited! We can have a mutant dinner party at my house- Jake your invited too of course and-“

Amy stepped forwards, “So am I.” 

Jake blinked, he was not expecting that. Really though, how could someone as brilliant as Amy not have a power? 

Gina stepped forwards and clapped mockingly. 

“I already knew you guys had powers, because I do too and y’all obvious as hell.”

No one looked surprised, and to be honest Jake wasn’t either. He had known Gina forever, he had a hunch. Everyone turned and looked at Jake expectantly, waiting to see if he was a mutant too. 

He hadn’t told anyone that he was a mutant since he told his dad, who mentally broke down and became an abusive son of a bench.   
But the 99 is family, and he trusts his family. Plus, it wold be nice for someone else to know. 

“Oh yeah, I’m a mutant to. Surprise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for all their powers, but suggestions are open. My idea for Jake's power is super weird, but hey, creative outlet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing.

The 99 had to go back to work; it would look a little weird if six people huddled in a storage closet for a few hours. Before they left they did two thing. 

Terry showcased his strength, albeit cautiously, and lifted the massive bench once again. Boyle was voted to crawl under the bench and grab the paper. Long story short; the paper was saved and Boyle has a shiny new bruise on his forehead.  
They arranged a date and time to meet up in a super secret hang out spot. Captain Holt said no mutant talk at work, frankly Jake agrees. Dexter really does not like mutants, neither does the entire country. 

It was three in the afternoon, one hour after investigating the murder at 123 fake street. A bullet start through the brain from a sniper rifle, the angle and trajectory implies it was shot from a rooftop an entire block away. It was shot by no amateur. 

Anyways, tonight they meet in an abandoned warehouse at 7:00pm. Usually he would be eating Flaming Hot Cheetos while watching Netflix on. His lounge, but he can make do. That and he is really freaking excited to see what kind of powers everybody has. 

Looking over the file, Jake had a feeling that ordinary cops can’t solve this case. Something fishy is going on and it’s not Boyles latest fish sandwich. An ordinary citizen couldn’t have gotten hold of a military grade sniper gun. The bullet was analysed by the lab- no DNA but definitely a military source. However the code was burnt off, so it’s not traceable. 

Someone’s on a man hunt and it looks like it’s for mutants. 

————————

He parked his crumby car in a back ally a few blocks from the warehouse. It wasn’t a long walk, he passed a few drunks and a grimy pigeon with one eye that seemed to have the ability to stare into your soul, not in the good way either.

Which brings him to now, standing at a wall of the ware house, trying to convince himself to come inside. His friends are waiting for him, so why didn’t he want to come inside? It’s safe, they all promised each other. 

Just maybe he’s not. 

He could stand in this spot for eternity and still be indecisive. More so then the time he had to choose between sour patch kids or Oreos on his mulberry pie, as him mum said it is ‘one or the other, both is gross Jake!’, what ever that means. 

“Jake?”

He glanced over his shoulder, it was Amy. He put on a grin and put an arm behind his shoulder. 

“Oh, hey Amy. What are you doing here?” 

Amy smiled softly, “Looking for you. We’re all inside you know.”

Jake cringed, he didn’t feel ready yet. It’s all knew, moving so fast. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m nervous as well. The only people who know are my family; three of my brothers are mutants too. And now you guys.”

She moved closer to him, putting a hand on his leather jacket clad shoulder. It felt like safety. 

“The point is we are all experiencing nerves, but you wouldn’t hurt us right?”

“No!” He replied instantly, “I would never hurt you guys.”

The back of his mind whispered that he shouldn’t be so sure. 

“Exactly,” she smiled, “And we will never hurt you. Come inside; its show time.”

She tugged on his arm, puling him a few feet away and through a shambled wreck of a door draped in chains. 

Looks like a diehard movie. 

They walked in comfortable silence around large shelves and boxes until they came to a corner where the rest of the 99 was gathered. 

It was Boyle who saw him first. 

“Jake man, you’re finally here!” He jumped to his feet in excitement, causing everyone else to look up from their phones. 

“Hi guys, sorry I’m late. My car broke down again.”

Amy gave him a side look, much to his relief she didn’t say a word. 

“Again? Your car suuccckkkss,” Gina groaned, “Just buy a new one!”

“I would if I wasn’t so cripplingly in debt,” he grumbled. And besides, his car was fine! It only caught on fire once, so it’s all good. 

Holt cleared his throat, drawing their attention. 

“Tonight we are gathered to reveal our powers. Not a word of them shall be said outside of this premiss, and we are all now responsible for ensuring the safety of each other in context with mutant related issues. Clear?”

“Clear,” they all chimed. 

For a moment it was silent, nobody stepped forwards. 

Unsurprisingly it was Terry who first took the leap. He shifted from foot to foot, but never lost his composure. 

“So,” he started, “I have super strength. You all saw me do it, any questions?” 

Everyones hand shot up. Terry deflated. His eyes searched around the room, trying to find someone with good questions. Personally Jake thinks his is excellent, he wants to know if he can make diamonds from peanut butter. 

“Alright, lets go Amy. Hit me.”

Then again Amy is probably the better choice. 

“How much can you lift? Is there a limit? How does your power effect your day to day life? At what age did you-” 

“I’m going to stop you there,” Terry interjected with his hands up in a stop motion, “I am not going to be interviewed like I’m on 9 news or something.” 

Amy grinned sheepishly. 

“Right, sorry. But will you answer them or…?”

Terry sighed, “Guess I am.

“So far I can lift pretty much anything, take that solid metal box over there. Heavy to you, but to me,” he lifted it effortlessly with one arm, “it’s light as a feather. I don’t think I have a limit, and in my day to day life I break at least one door knob and I treat everything like glass. Happy?” 

Everyone nodded, except Jake. 

“Jake?”

Jake grinned and opened his arms, “Terry man, lift me!” 

Terry rolled his eyes, before strolling forwards and grabbing Jake with a very firm grip around the waist and lifted him straight over his head. He may have gotten finger shaped bruises on his ribs, but squealing ‘airplane weeeeee!’ was worth any amount of bruises. Even if he was totally judged by everyone, no inner child they have. 

Holt was next, grinning cockily in that weird dark way he always does. 

“My power is what you may call… hard to see. Observe.” 

Holt disappeared right before his very eyes, there one second gone the next. Jake looked around the room with his eyes wide open: he wasn’t there. 

“Did Captain Holt just turn poof away?” Gaped Terry, “Where did he go?” 

The 99 looked around the warehouse, even in the dim lighting a silhouette would have been noticed easily. Nobody was there. 

“Sir?” Called Jake, “Nice party trick but are you still here?”

If Holt had teleported to Idaho or something Jake was going to be peeved, amazed, but still peeved. 

Holt was still missing when a hand from fell onto his shoulder, and last time he looked there was nobody behind him. 

“Holy guacamole!” 

The 99 jumped into a fighting stance while Jake spun around only to face- nothing? There was a hand on his shower, he was not imagining things. Its either that or a really big spider and Jake would rather take his chances his a hand. 

Ominous laughter echoed around the warehouse sending shivers down his spine. 

“Really Peralta, you might alert the neighbours with all your shrieking.”

Holt was on Jakes right, which Jake was 110% positive he had no been there a second ago. 

“What-?” He gaped, “How did you- what even- teleport?”

“No,” he grinned like a shark, “I became invisible!” 

Jake blinked, gaping in a way that he was sure made him look like an idiot. Boyle looked like he was going to burst. 

“Can you make a body part invisible on it’s own? Like make it look like you had was cut off. would we see blood vessels or-?” Boyles questions died in his throat after Holt gave him a scathing glance. 

“Right, slow down. Sorry.”

“My mutant power allows me to extend my invisibility across myself for a large period of time, yes Amy the limits are unknown. I am capable of making only certain parts of me invisible, and yes I can make things other then me invisible. Observe.” 

Holt grabbed the same metal box Terry used for his demonstration, both of them vanished from existence, only to reappear a moment later. 

“And before you ask Santiago, my projected field of invisibility has so far no limits or ways to block the field, however I suspect a large magnetic field may diminish on my power. No questions.”

Holt has invisibility? Guess that explains a lot; like how he always sneaks into the break room unnoticed… Holt steals the bikkie’s! 

The son of a gun!

“That’s a cool power… but it’s Gina’s turn! Make way for the kween.” Gina swagged onto their makeshift ‘stage’ with a grin like a snakes. 

Gina tapped her finger to her chin, “I was just going to tell you, but a live demo would be way cooler. Boyle, volunteer now!”

“Don’t I get a choice?”

Gina pursed her lips. “Oh honey no; you're a Boyle, you never had a choice.”

Boyle glanced worriedly at Jake, who shrugged. Nothing he can do to save him from the wrath of Gina without throwing himself under the bus. 

“Ok, here’s what going to happen. Boyle, jump on that metal box.”

Boyle looked at the metal box: solid metal and up to his shoulder. 

“What, no!”

Gina smirked, a shadow falling across her face. She touched him on the forehead with her index finger. 

“Boyle, jump on the box.”

He turned around in a daze, walked towards the box and leapt into the air only to smash straight into the side. Once he hit the ground, Boyle shot up and screeched. 

“Gina! What was that?!”

“Oh, that?” She simpered, twirling her shoulder length hair around her finger, “It’s a little something I like to call… mind control.” 

Well shiitake mushrooms.   
Gina with mind control? They are all doomed. Looking at the horrified faces of the 99, Jake knows they all came to the same conclusion. 

“Don’t worry, I have some imitations,” she said it in disgust, as if admitting it was like eating rotten pineapples, “like I can only control you if my perfect fingers touched your ugly, pore infested skin. Most of the time, I juts sense emotions and I can give people a ‘nudge’ in the right direction. Oh, and I have never read any of your minds. I like, like you guys and it’s a massive invasion of privacy. That and you would feel me rummaging in your itty, bitty head.” 

Gina checked her phone, resuming typing on it. 

“Any questions?”

It was Boyle, who still looked shaken. 

“Have you ever ‘nudged’ us?”

“Oh yeah,” Gina said without looking up from her phone, “Tons of time. Why do you think I get so many lunch breaks? Except you captain, I haven’t used my power on you any more then 10 times” 

Captain Holt did not look reassured, if anything he looks like he ate a lemon. 

“Is there any defence from this?”

Gina looked up lazily and hummed. 

“Let me see- only incredible mental strength and an organised mind. I think Harry Potter explained that mind thingy-“ 

“Occlumency-“

“- Great Amy no one cares, so have fun giving me lunch breaks!” 

Gina practically skipped over to her spot, leaving everyone else still shocked. 

Damn, strength may be like super cool but Gina is something else. Like terrifying. 

“That was… interesting. Thank you for sharing Gina. Who is next?” Asked Holt, scanning the remainder of the 99. 

Rosa stomped forwards, scowling. 

“I’ll go, but if anyone laughs I will kill you,” she warned, glaring savagely. 

Jake didn’t doubt her. 

“I can change my body.” The 99 waited for her to show them, but she stood there awkwardly with her arms crossed. 

“… and?”

“Oh yeah,” Rosa muttered, “Like this.”

Rosa touched the metal box (What is it with that metal box, seriously!), and her body faded into the same rusted metal that the box was made of. 

“Like I said, I can change my body.”

“What else can you shift into?” Asked Terry with interest, “Cotton?”

Rosa scowled, “Yes I can turning cotton. Anyone else?”

Rosa’s glare was fierce and her discomfort of being in the spotlight was obvious. They shock their heads. Rosa slouched, fading from hard metal back to soft skin, and stomped away. 

“And if anyone blabs, I. will. find. You.” 

Jake swallowed. No talking about Rosa it is, even if he wants to discuss how she is like that guy from Ben 10… 

Rosa shoved Boyle forwards, who nearly tripped over his too long khaki pants. 

“Boyle. Go. Now.” 

Boyle hastily agreed, not wanting to invoke the wrath of Rosa. To be truthful no one did, way to risky. And now that she can turn to metal- a shiver ran down Jakes spine. 

“Okay everyone. I know my power isn’t as thrilling as my broiled beef testicles-“

The 99 all groaned in disgust- it was a tragic day they would rather forget. The microwave has never been the same. 

“- but I think what you find I can do interesting.” 

Boyle grinned, “ohhhhh I’m so excited!” He looked around the warehouse, and laid eyes on the box. Again, what is with the box?

“Terry, throw the box at me!” He proclaims, straightening his beige button up. 

Terry pulled a face and looked like concerned, “Are you sure. It’s heavy and could kill you.”

Boyle spread his arms out, hiring confidently. 

“Come at me man.”

“… if you die I ma not paying for your funeral.”

Terry hefted the box up and effortless threw it at Boyle. For a terrifying moment Jake thought it was about to hit him, and his best friend would be a pancake. Not the fluffy kind either, more like a gruesome, bloody pancake smashed across the floor. 

At the last second a wall of plasma erupted between Boyle and the box, the box crashed into it and hit the floor with a ground shaking boom. 

Jake realised he had been holding his breath, and wheezed. 

“Dude, I thought you were going to die!”

Boyle stood proud and smug. 

“Exactly what my brother said when a three ton bull rushed at me when I was eight. Imagine my surprise when I didn’t get impaled and was protected by my bubble of safety.” 

He stoked the wall of plasma almost sensually, Jake had to look away. On Jakes right, Terry looked like he might collapse from weak knees. 

“Neat power Boyle, but a little warning would have been nice.”

Boyle shrugged, “Sure. Just remember, I cant use my power in public, which was my I was shot in the butt.” 

Jake grimaced at the memory. Urg, Boyles butt. Barf. 

“Thanks you Boyle. Now Santiago, I believe it is time to showcase your power?” Holt asked, although it sounded more like a demand. 

Amy nodded nervously. 

“I don’t use my power often so it might be a little bad and I haven’t really bought my binder with all my notes so I cant give you all the details but I can-“

“Amy, breathe. And we can hear about the technicalities later, ok. You got this!”

Jake gave a thumbs up, which she smiled gratefully at. 

Amy took a deep breath, then bolts of lightning shot out of her palm. 

“Woah-!” 

Jake smelt burnt hair, Boyle’s hair was an unlucky victim of a bolt, missing his scalp by cm’s. The ground in front of him didn’t far much better, it was scorched black. 

“Amy, what did I just tell Boyle!’ Terry shrieked, patting down a small patch of flames on his shoulder. Amy looked horrified. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I knew I should have taken my binder!” She despaired, gazing at the scorch marks ands the mostly unharmed detectives. 

“No Amy, just don’t shoot lightning without telling people to to stand back!”

Amy made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth. 

“Right, sorry,” Amy cleared her throat and attempted to look relaxed (she did not), “But yeah, I can generate lighting.”

Rosa , who’s clothes were singed, scowled and a gritted her teeth. 

“Great, now you can regenerate back over there,” she gestured towards Holt, where Amy had been standing before. 

Amy smiled sheepishly and awkwardly shuffled over, “I’m really sorry guys.” 

“Don’t worry Ames, I though you looked awesome.” 

Amy smiled gratefully at him and patted him on his shoulder. He felt a small zap, but he kept it quiet. To be truthful, Amy looked really hot with lightening circling her forearms. And the zapping thing… kinky. 

“Your turn Jake,” she murmured. 

Just great. 

The 99 was looking at him expectantly, Boyle looked about ready to burst. 

“So,” he started, “This is really weird as I have never shown anyone but my mum.”

They nodded, as if saying ‘go on’. 

“And my power is… not normal.”

Amy winced sympathetically. 

“None of us are normal Jake, don’t feel that way about yourself. It’s toxic, I even have a book about toxic thinking which you defiantly wont read why did I even suggest that.”

Jake wanted to say ‘because you care, right?’

What he said instead was, “That’s me, never reading books. LOL.” 

He leaned back and forth on the balls of his feet. Was it hot in here just him?

“So I can shape shift-“

The 99 murmured appreciatively, Jake cringed. 

“- but it is very, very useless.”

Holt raised his eyebrows. 

“Hamster?”

“No.”

“Cat?”

“No.”

“Sandwich?”

“What? Boyle no, why would you even- you know what, never mind.”

“Octopus?”

Jake sighed heavily. They where the worst guessers, but to be fair the chances of guessing correctly are slim to none. He may as well rip off the bandaid. 

“I can turn into a velociraptor.”

Rosa burst out laughing, even Holt cracked a smile. Jake deflated.

Oh boy. 

“Thats nice Jake, but come one, what can you really turn into?”

Jake pursed his lips and put his hands on his hips. 

“A velociraptor.” 

The chuckles and smiles died down, they were staring at him with a funny expression. 

“… A velociraptor. Really?” Terry asked dubiously, “Sorry we don’t believe you but they’ve been extinct for millions of years.” 

Jake shrugged, he knew this would be their reaction. 

Here goes nothing. 

———— 

Half an hour and plenty of screaming later, the 99 sat on the floor staring at Jake. 

“Soooo, you can really turn into a velociraptor,” Amy said faintly, looking vaguely traumatised, “God I need a cigarette.”

Boyle gaping openly at Jake, everyone else just looked dazed. 

“… A velociraptor.” 

That was Terry, who was still shaking from when Jake snapped at him in his other form. 

“Sorry about the whole early disembowelling you thing Rosa,” Jake muttered, “My other form is a bit more animalistic then human Jake.”

“No, its cool,” she reassured, “I changed into concrete just in time.”

Jake winced, he knew Rosa was shook. Raptor Jake was different to his cheery, happy human Jake form. Raptor Jake was animalistic, vicious and terrifyingly efficient. He could think in that form… but his feelings were muted. 

Raptor Jake liked meat also- it only recognised his friends at the last moment. 

They sat in silence. 

“So, what do we do now?” Asked Boyle, who looked faint. Electrocuted and threatened by a prehistoric lizard really takes a lot out of someone. 

“Keep our secrets,” snapped Rosa. 

“i know, but can’t we do more. Like a Saturday club or something?’

A lightbulb went off in Jake’s head. He stood up, eyes wide. 

“Guys,” he said, “Someone has been ordering mutants, right?”

The 99 all nodded. 

“What if we stoped them, like a band of mysterious super cops!”

Rosa looked at him oddly, “Like the X-Men?”

“But better! Now who’s with me?”  
The warehouse was silent. 

After a moment, Holt came to his feet. He looked solemn, as always. 

“I have wanted to help people my entire life. I have been through the police force, but I have always wanted to do more. I am ‘in’.”

Amy was next, Jake felt his heart beat a bit faster. She was so strong and brave, incredible. 

“So am I.” 

“Me too!” That was Boyle, nearly jumping in excitement. 

Gina flipped her hair disinterestedly, “Fiiinne.” They all knew she was excited. 

Deep down. Very deep. Next was Rosa. 

“What ever.”. 

They looked at Terry, who looked conflicted. They waited anxiously while he made weird facial expressions that made him look constipated. Finally he threw down his arms. 

“What the hell, I’m in. People need protecting, and if I can do it I will.”

It was that night, in a warehouse, they stoped being cops and started to become super cops. 

Who knew what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you Jake's power was weird! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
